Hold of the Old Banquet
by CocoGirl
Summary: Just a short onechapter story I wrote when I was bored.


_**All the Sohma members are in their animal forms!**_

"The banquet will start tomorrow morning across the river. Do not be late."

That was the last words the god, Akito Sohma, has left the zodiacs. All the animals, the 13 zodiac members, got frightened. However, they couldn't deny Akito. So they all nodded and the next morning, they got ready.

Yuki smiled at Tohru. Tohru smiled back, and Yuki left the house, followed by the cat and a black dog.

"Ready?" Shigure asked. Yuki nodded.

"Let's go."

It seemed like a long way. The animals had to cross the streets and rivers. However, when they worked together, it didn't seem that hard.

"Wow. You actually made it." A cow mooed to the three other animals after they crossed the street. A black horse came out from behind the cow and nudged the cow's side.

"Let's go, Haru. We don't want to be late." Isuzu said, nudging Haru again. Haru mooed to Isuzu and nudged her back.

"Wanna ride?" Haru asked Yuki. Yuki nodded. His tiny feet were exhausted. He could use a ride. The people stared awkwardly to the animals in the city.

"Ok, get on." Haru said, lowering his head. Yuki got onto Haru's head and sat down. The trio started moving again.

"AAAAHHHH! SNAKE!" Some person screamed. A white snake popped up and wrapped himself around Shigure's neck.

"Gure-san!" Ayame smiled.

"Aya!" Shigure barked happily and wagged his tail.

"Gure-san!" Ayame tightened the wrap.

"Aya!" Shigure licked the snake's head.

"Gure-san!" Ayame was about the lick the dog's muzzle back, but he was pulled away by Kyo.

"GET OVER WITH IT ALREADY!" He hissed. Ayame whined and silently (A/N: Wow…) wrapped around Shigure's neck again. Shigure barked again and wagged his tail.

A sudden flash of yellow sped in front of the zodiacs. They looked down to see the hyper bunny bounce up and down. "Can I join?" Momiji asked. The zodiacs nodded. "YAY!" Momiji cheered and hopped onto Isuzu's back. Isuzu grunted and ignored the rabbit.

"What the--? GET OFF ME!" Kyo screeched. Kagura was on him, snuggling her head against Kyo's. Yuki laughed.

"Just let her kiss you, Stupid Cat." Yuki said, grinning. Kyo's eyes widen, and he quickly pushed Kagura away.

"Hell no!" Kyo yelled.

"Let's go!" Momiji whined. Kyo hissed at the bunny, and the small rabbit whimpered and hid himself against the horse's neck.

"Kyo, darling! Can we go together?" Kagura asked, smiling. Kyo grunted.

"Fine."

"Aww.. And now where did you come from?" Momiji heard. His bunny ears flinched.

"That way! Oh, it's Hiro!" Momiji said happily, pointing to the little ram in front of the meat store.

"That dumb sheep! Get him away from there!" Kyo yelled. Isuzu dashed and quickly pushed Hiro away from the store.

"What was that for?" Hiro glared at Isuzu. Isuzu grunted and pushed Hiro's side, causing him to fall over.

"You are a ram right now! You were in front of a meat store! To them, that means free meat!" Isuzu said. Hiro sighed.

"But Kisa was hungry!"

"Kisa?" Yuki asked, sweatdropping.

"I'm here…" Kisa said quietly, popping her tiger head out from behind the garbage cans. "I'm sorry…, Hiro-chan…" She said, her ears lowering slightly. Hiro shrugged.

"I don't care."

"Help!" The zodiacs heard. They all looked around to find a seahorse on the ground, gasping for water.

Kyo picked up Hatori gently in his mouth and dropped him into a nearby puddle of water.

"Not enough, but it should be fine." Kyo said, looking quite proud of himself. Yuki sighed.

"Stupid cat. Hatori can't breathe."

"I can. Barely." Hatori said in his weak voice.

"I'll go get water…." Kisa said, purring lightly. "I can be sneaky…"

"Thanks, tiger." Hatori's weak voice was heard again.

Soon, Kisa came back with a bag of fresh water. Kyo picked Hatori up again and dropped him into the bag.

"That should work." He said, grinning. Yuki decided to say nothing as Hatori got his strength back.

"Look, it's Tarzan!" Momiji said happily, bouncing around. A monkey dropped onto Haru's back.

"I'M SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL!" Ritsu cried. Kyo hissed again, and Hiro growled a little under his breath.

"I told him not to play around." A small bird perched onto Hiro's head.

"Hi Kureno." Shigure barked and wagged his tail again. Kureno ignored him.

"Guys, let's just get this over with." Kyo said. Yuki nodded. For once, he was agreeing to Kyo.

It was a long walk. They came to the main river.

"How are we going to do this?" Kyo asked. Everyone stared at the water.

"Bye." Kureno said, and he flew up and away from the others. He reached the house across the lake, and flew into it as well. He was done.

"What now?" Shigure asked. Yuki trembled as he stared at the harsh flowing water.

Kisa jumped in. Being a tiger, she could swim quite well. Hiro hung tightly onto her tail, and they reached the edge and walked into the house, with Hatori's bag dangling in Kisa's mouth. Four reached the house. There were nine more to go.

Haru put his hoof into the water and blinked. To him, the water wasn't too deep. Haru, with his bored-looking eyes, walked across the lake, still with Yuki on his head and Ritsu on his back. Rin nodded, and walked across the lake too, with Momiji on her back. Nine reached the house. There were four more to go.

Shigure stared at the water for a while before he grabbed Ayame's slimy body into his mouth. Shigure then jumped into the water.

"Aya, reach for the other side!" Shigure whined. Ayame reached out and got a hold of the other side with his mouth, and started pulling themselves both to shore. Eleven made it, and there were two more to go. Kyo and Kagura.

Kyo glanced at the smiling boar.

"No." He said.

"I will make sure you get to the other side!" Kagura said.

"No." Kyo hissed.

"I can swim! I will help you! But you have to promise me that you'll go on a date with me!" Kagura said cheerfully.

Kyo hissed in annoyance and jumped onto Kagura's back. Kagura swim across the river, blushing, and smiled when she reached the other end.

All the zodiacs made it to the river. When they all walked in the main room, Akito glared at them all.

"What time did I say you people had to be here?" Akito asked.

"…" The zodiacs stayed quiet.

"You are all late. Therefore, the banquet is cancelled." With that, Akito stood up and walked out the room.

The zodiac members stared blankly to the door Akito walked out.

* * *

hehe... i was bored XP 


End file.
